callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
CM901
The CM901 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The weapon was first seen in the Special Ops reveal trailer. Multiplayer The CM901 is not available in campaign. In multiplayer it is unlocked at level 18. The CM901 is a high damage but low range assault rifle. At any range short of twenty meters, the CM901 will deal 49 damage, taking three hits to kill, or two with only one headshot. Damage drops linearly until 48 meters, where the CM901 will deal 25 damage, taking four shots to kill, or three shots if all three shots hit the head. The CM901 loses its ability to three shot to the body at 37 meters, and loses its one shot kill in hardcore game modes at 41 meters. A headshot will always kill in Hardcore. The CM901 also has moderate penetration power. At close ranges, the CM901 can be deadly through thin walls thanks to its extremely high initial damage. The CM901's fire rate is very poor. It is the slowest firing fully automatic assault rifle, firing at 666 RPM. In previous builds of the game, equipping an underbarrel attachment on the CM901 would increase the rate of fire to 759 RPM, although this has been patched on all but the Wii version of Modern Warfare 3. The slow fire rate heavily dampens the CM901's potential, and makes it kill much more slowly as a result. The CM901's accuracy is also poor. The iron sights are relatively clean, but the recoil is quite large, kicking with equally strong force in every direction. Although both the horizontal and vertical elements of the recoil profile are self-centering, this in and of itself makes recoil management tricky, as it makes the player more likely to steer the CM901 off target. Thankfully, the slow fire rate helps mitigate this difficulty, and the Kick proficiency can help make the CM901 less likely to kick off target. The CM901 has an average idle sway amount and speed. The CM901's centerspeed is only slightly above average, at 1450. Compared to other assault rifles, the CM901's centerspeed bonus does not offset its higher recoil per shot. The CM901's handling characteristics are nothing special. It moves at 90% of the base movement speed, moves at 36% of the base speed when aiming, aims down the sight in 300 milliseconds, has average switch speeds, has average hip-fire accuracy, and has a moderate reload speed, taking 2.33 seconds to reload a partially depleted magazine, 2.7 seconds to reload a completely empty magazine, and in either case, 1.6 seconds to reload cancel the weapon. The CM901's magazine capacity and ammo loadout are average for the assault rifle class, holding thirty rounds in each magazine. The player will spawn with three magazines total, one of them being loaded in the CM901 by default. The CM901 has the usual assortment of attachments on offer. The Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight both change the iron sights to provide an alternative, electronic sight picture on target. The Red Dot Sight provides the same zoom level as the iron sights, but the Holographic Sight provides a slightly enhanced zoom level on target, and thus provides slightly less peripheral vision. The ACOG Scope provides a high zoom, low peripheral vision sight for the CM901. The ACOG Scope is an ill fit for an aggressive player, as the ACOG Scope aims eighty milliseconds slower than the low zoom optical attachments. For a more defensive player, however, the disadvantage of aim speed should be less of a concern and the attachment's zoom advantage will be more valuable. The Silencer reduces the CM901's range values by 25% in exchange for removing the player's red dot from radar when firing the CM901. The Silencer pairs extremely well with Assassin, removing the player from radar and overall detection almost entirely in tandem with Assassin Pro. The Grenade Launcher and Masterkey Shotgun are extremely weak weapons in their own right, rarely killing opponents with a single shot and typically taking a long time to kill opponents even in preferable situations, but on the Wii version or an unpatched version of Modern Warfare 3, these attachments can be extremely valuable since having either one on the CM901 increases the CM901's fire rate to 759 RPM. In conjunction with the CM901's high damage per bullet, the high fire rate makes the CM901 one of the deadliest assault rifles on offer. The Heartbeat Sensor provides portable radar on the left side of the weapon, capable of detecting enemies a few meters away from the user even through walls. This attachment can prove valuable for less experienced players that don't have a good sense of where to check for enemies, but Assassin counters the Heartbeat Sensor, and as such, shouldn't be relied upon for detecting enemies. The Hybrid Sight provides two alternate zoom levels for the player to use. The long range sight acts identically to the ACOG Scope but with the sights blocking much of the player's peripheral vision, while the short range sight is actually a slight zoom decrease compared to the Holographic Sight, Red Dot Sight, and even the iron sights. The versatility that this sight offers can be a viable selection for a player that can't decide between the Red Dot Sight, Holographic Sight, or ACOG scope. Extended Mags is a completely beneficial attachment, increasing the magazine capacity from 30 rounds to 45 rounds. Unlike in other titles, the amount of magazines the player spawns in with doesn't change, and the overall starting ammo supply expands by fifty percent. This attachment provides no negative traits, and as such, is an extremely appealing attachment for any player that can't decide what attachment to use. The Thermal Scope provides the player with a thermal view of the battlefield while aiming and an zoomed in view on target. The aim down sight time is, again, slowed to 380 milliseconds, and although the thermal scope doesn't increase the amount of idle sway, the CM901 will sway twice as quickly with the attachment. The Kick Proficiency will reduce the CM901's recoil per shot in all directions by ten percent, while also reducing gunkick by ten percent. This proficiency's effect is somewhat slight, but its effect is most prominent on a weapon like the CM901 which has notable recoil in all directions. Overall, the Kick Proficiency is a good option on the weapon. Impact will increase the CM901's penetration power. The CM901 is a good candidate for the Impact proficiency, as it has a very high damage per shot up close, which can result in more consistent three shot kills through cover. The Attachments proficiency will allow the CM901 to equip two attachments. This proficiency is great for players that can't decide on what attachment to use over the other. Focus will halve the flinch felt when firing the CM901. This proficiency is a great choice for engaging targets at medium ranges outwards. Breath will allow the user to steady the CM901's sway, much like if using a Thermal Scope, but regardless of what sight is in use. This proficiency is quite situational as the benefit of no idle sway is only present on the first shot, but such first shot precision can be very valuable in Hardcore game types, where a single headshot can down an enemy at any distance. Stability will reduce the idle amount and idle sway speed by 25% for both values. This proficiency will heavily increase the precision of the CM901 and make idle sway less likely to drive the weapon off target. The CM901 is an inferior weapon to the AK-47 in almost every aspect. The AK-47 fires faster, has less recoil, and has a longer three shot kill range to the body and a longer two shot kill range to the head. The biggest advantage the CM901 has over the AK-47 is that it is unlocked much earlier than the AK-47. Survival Mode The CM901 is available in Survival Mode at level 43 and costs $3000. Its high damage can be very effective in the later rounds against Juggernauts and heavy infantry. Due to its high recoil, the CM901 is not very effective at long range unless attaching an ACOG Scope. It is not used by any enemies. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery CM901 MW3.png|First person view of the CM901. Note the word Colt on the right of the charging handle. CM901 Iron Sight MW3.png|Aiming the CM901. CM901 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the CM901. CM901 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the CM901. CM901 Alternate Cocking MW3.png|The CM901's alternative cocking animation. CM901 Bolt Release MW3.png|Bolt release. CM901 Combat Card MW3.jpg|The CM901's Combat Card. CM901 Third Person MW3.png|Third person view of the CM901 Trivia *The logo is visible on the right side of the back of the charging handle. *The third-person model and the pickup icon of the CM901 has a grip, while the first-person model does not. *In the Dew XP promotion, it says Price's main weapons are the CM901 and MSR, despite never using them in-game. *When respawning with a Hybrid Sight, the character might flick the zoom away, then bring it back up instantly. *Also, when the CM901 is equipped with an underbarrel shotgun, the empty reload "cocking" sound is silent. **Although, when switching to the CM901 w/shotgun a cocking sound can be heard for no reason. *Its Create-A-Class icon shows the iron sights folded down. *The CM901's rear sight is sighted for 500 yards. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles